


Through the years

by Duckinahurry



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Also Curts dad Mr. Mega, Childhood, Gen, I made up a lot but canon compliant for the most part??, Mentions of alcoholism, and also thriving, and loving jello, implied reference to Owen Carvour, just Mrs. Mega worrying about her son, just a one shot from Mrs. Mega’s perspective because she deserves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckinahurry/pseuds/Duckinahurry
Summary: Jeanine Mega had always been very skilled at a lot of things. One of those things being "minding her own darn business". She had never had a problem with that before, since she understood she didn't want other people to pry in her business either. That is, until she had Curtis.—Just a one shot of Mrs Mega raising Curt on her own, and learning to let him go. And then worrying about him during the events of the musical.
Relationships: Agent Curt Mega & Mrs. Mega
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Through the years

**Author's Note:**

> TW: mentions of alcoholism

Jeanine Mega had always been very skilled at a lot of things. One of those things being "minding her own darn business". She had never had a problem with that before, since she understood she didn't want other people to pry in her business either. That is, until she had Curtis. 

As most women her age she got married young, in her case to a handsome cocky fella mostly referred to with his surname, Mega. They had dated for a while as teenagers, but to everyone's surprise, Jeanine had broken it off eventually. But because they lived in the same town, were surrounded by the same friends, they picked up where they had left off, and Jeanine foolishly fell in love. Mega was quite the guy and had a promising future. They soon got married, naturally taking his name, and with the help of both of their families were able to afford a shabby apartment. 

Mega was rarely ever home, always working or going to the pub. Jeanine would do house chores all day, and then never be able to go to sleep because she had to wait for her husband to return home, which would sometimes be at 3 AM. Mega started making less and less money, presumably slacking off because of his drinking habits. Jeanine felt hopeless. What was she doing wrong? How could she fix this? Mega never communicated with her, he would get angry whenever she tried to talk to him. He wouldn't even put in the effort anymore to look put together in front of Jeanines family. And of course her parents blamed their failing marriage on her. A good wife is supposed to take care of her husband. And she was doing something wrong. 

Then she got pregnant. Jeanine had always loved kids and couldn't wait to become a mother. So was she scared of her new baby growing up in the environment she was currently living in? Maybe, but she could never admit that to herself. But still, she decided to take control of her life again as much as she could. She got a job as well, promising her husband to quit once the baby would be born. It was good for them financially and also mentally for Jeanine to focus on something other than her miserable life with her husband. And for a while, she still loved him deep down. So that's why it still hurt so much when he left them. Yes, them. Meanwhile, her little bundle of joy Curtis Mega had been born. 

She was blamed for everything and called horrible things by her and Mega's family, and the church. The only people who didn't basically abandon and shame her were a few bussom friends she had. So she moved in with one of them for the first few months after Curtis' birth. She loved Curt more than anything and she knew she would do everything she could for him. 

The next couple of years she worked a lot of jobs and switched between housing a lot. It was extremely hard for the little family once the Great Depression hit. Despite everything, she did her best for Curt to have the most careless and joyful childhood she could give him. Although it was very draining in combination with all of her work, she did her best to be there for him and install morals in him. Curt was always a pretty reckless kid. He hurt himself often. Whenever he did something wrong he would lie about it. Jeanine never liked that, she taught him that people are way more likely to forgive you if you confess to the truth. And eventually Curt started doing that. That was the first big moment in Curts life where he realized he loved doing the right thing, being the hero, making his mama proud. 

Jeanine was never really hard on Curt, she always showed him a lot of affection in the hopes that he would be more comfortable with showing love, emotion and affection to other people. She would always notice the traits he had from his father. A lot of them shaped who Curt was and she loved him for it and was very proud of him. But there were times where he would shut himself off completely and act rude and standoffish toward her, and she did not approve of that. 

While they were financially vulnerable a surprising amount of people were trying to take advantage of them, but Jeanine never let any of that happen. She may have hit a guy who was...crossing a line, but we don't talk about that. 

When Curt was 12 years old they moved to a new area, a new apartment, a new school. Curt kept getting embarrassed by Jeanine way more than usual. She didn't know whether it was puberty, or his new fellow schoolboys. But it hurt her, she never let it show of course. Curt started being more secretive than usual. He used to share everything with his mama. Jeanine assumed he had a girlfriend, so she started asking him about it "subtly" in the hopes that he'd open up to her. But strangely that only made it worse and made him more distant. They were still really close of course, but their dynamic had just changed a little bit. There also seemed to have been some drama between Curt and his close friends. 

This was hard for Jeanine. She had always had a knack for minding her own business. But now that her son seemed to be keeping things from her, it suddenly seemed a lot harder. Curts teenage years were rough. He always seemed to have many friends to Jeanine, they would always come over and go to Curts room, to do...whatever teenage boys do. She decided that she needed to stop asking such inquisitive questions because it definitely didn't help. 

After high school Jeanine couldn't afford to give Curt a university education. But Curt got a job at the government. Jeanine was very proud and told her bussom friend Janice all about it. Janice has multiple kids, most of whom had gotten married at this point. Curt still hadn't had any girlfriends, at least none she knew about. But now he had a job, and she was very happy about that. 

When Curt was about to move out he apparently figured he should tell his mom the truth. He told Jeanine he was a spy, and everything that that entailed. He was very nervous but Jeanine was very excited for him. She was also extremely worried about him, but she convinced herself that with Curts impulsivity and recklessness, she has always been anyway. She knew she had to start trusting him and letting him go. Curt was moving away pretty far. 

For his first field mission Jeanine made Curt a pillow. Because she figured he'd have to travel and sleep in a lot of uncomfortable places, but he'd always have the pillow his mama made for him. 

The next couple of years were a big change for Jeanine. As Curt kept gaining more status within the spy world, he earned more money to give to his mom. So she was able to acquire many recent inventions. She also had more money and time for cooking, she had always been good at it, but now she was able to try out new recipes she never could before. She also needed to learn a lot about the spy world. How to defend herself, read up about weapons, spy tactics, etc. 

And she loved it. She got to learn a whole bunch of new skills and acquire a bunch of new useful knowledge. 

At one point Jeanine fell in love. 

With Jello.

It was everything she ever wanted. 

Jeanine also got the privilege of meeting Curts friends and coworkers. He had a very angry director, but Jeanine liked her since she was always nice to her. And she seemed to care a lot about Curt. She also met Barb, who told her she could call anytime. Jeanine did. She also joined a bunch of social groups. 

Curt kept visiting home a lot, often with one of his many drinking buddies. But whenever he wasn't on a mission, he'd still have dinner at home. After a few more years when Curt was in his early thirties, he bought Jeanine a house. She was finally able to decorate it the way she liked, with all of the new fashion trends she'd read about in magazines. Curt thought it was horrendous, but Jeanine didn't notice. It made her happy. She made sure Curt still had a room in the new house, she also had a rumpus room now. Which quickly became the number one hangout for Curt and his many drinking buddies. 

Curt and Jeanine were once again closer than ever. Both living their best lives. Until it all suddenly changed. After a few days of not hearing from her son, she called the agency to check up on his status. They transferred her over to Cynthia, who told her Curt was alive and well. But that one of his friends had passed away, so to give him a few weeks. 

Curt rarely talked to her during the next month. It definitely felt like something bigger had happened than he led on. She could sense that something was really wrong, she always could with Curt. Whenever they talked on the phone it was brief, and he didn't visit her anymore. After a month he suddenly did show up at her doorstep. At first he pretended to be okay, but when she hugged him he ended up crying. She didn't know why, it absolutely broke her. But Curt didn't tell her, so she didn't ask. He stayed at her house that night, she comforted him like she used to when he was a child, and he didn't even seem to have the power in him to reject it because it was embarrassing. The next day he had left. 

A week later he showed up again, this time a whole lot cheerier than he had looked before. But there were still heavy bags under his eyes, and he hadn't shaved for a while. She greeted him happily and made a fulfilling meal for him. Thereafter Curt told her he had bought her a safehouse. He went on and on about all of the great benefits it would have. Jeanine had pressed her mouth into a thin line, telling him she didn't need it. But seeing her darling son so concerned for her safety, she eventually caved. 

Years went by, years of Curt never visiting, maybe once or twice, Jeanine couldn't even remember. Calls and letters were always vague, so she really didn't know what Curt was up to. 

After four years Curt suddenly showed up at her house together with a nice Russian girl. 

Jeanine had been worried. Incredibly worried. She could sense that Curt wasn't doing well, she wasn't dumb. He was acting very similar to her former husband and she didn't like that at all. But there was a bright side to it all! Maybe after all of these years, this is what Curt needed! A new chapter in his life, someone apart from her to love him, take care of him, be there for him. A wife. Tatiana Slozhno. The best part according to Jeanine was that Tati was also a spy. That means that she would understand what Curt had gone through, and probably shared similar experiences. 

She knew Curt thought she was being embarrassing. She didn't care. She was so happy he finally had brought home a girl! She hid her concern, busying herself with laundry and planning the wedding. This is the moment their whole lives had led up to! She could finally trust that Curt would be safe, and not alone. While Curt had been out there saving the world, she had supported him every step of the way, and she would continue to do so no matter what. 

Two days later she called Curt with some bad news about his clothes. But Curt seemed like a changed man. He sounded happy for the first time in so many years. Excited! A new chapter was about to begin in his life!

But then...

Then he asked her to put a to-do list up on the fridge. Jeanine almost started tearing up. "Oh oh thank god" she said. She was indeed oh so very thankful. "You are your mothers son! Oh I would be honored!" She had exclaimed genuinely. Curt was gonna be okay. Curt wasn't gonna be like her former husband. A huge weight was lifted off her shoulders, which she hadn't even realized was there. Her baby was gonna be okay. A flood of happiness went through her. Jeanine didn't know what had happened. She had always minded her business, even regarding Curt when that was very hard. And she had blamed herself for not getting more involved, although she knew there wasn't anything she could do. She knew something was really up with Curt. But she couldn't do anything. And when she finally saw him again she was so happy, he looked so much better, except from the him getting shot part. 

The way he talked about the future was optimistic again, and it involved her. That made her heart so unbelievably happy. So happy that she didn't even care that much when he called off the wedding. Jeanine didn't know what had happened, she was aware that she probably never would. And she was aware of the fact that her son probably thought she didn't notice as much as she did. But Jeanine was okay. Her life was at a good place. If her Curtis was gonna be okay, then she was too. 

Jeanine had learned to let Curt go years ago, and recently she had been wondering whether she had made the right decision. But Curt was strong, brave, and he got that from his mama. And she was immensely proud of him for overcoming this hard time in his life, even if she didn’t exactly know what had happened. She would always support him, no matter what. And although if would be nice to have her son safe and sound and settled down. For now, this was what Curt wanted to do, what he loved doing, what he found happiness in doing, spying, saving the world. And now he was going to continue doing that without an agency, just like that nice Russian girl. He was gonna take down Chimera! 

Although she should probably ask him what Chimera is? Seems like it could be an important bit of information.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!   
> Thank you so much for reading this :DD  
> I absolutely love Mrs. Mega and I thought she deserved a one shot about her. I just love her and Curts dynamic so much as well. So I wrote this. I just had an epiphany the other day, and decided to write based on that concept.   
> I hope you liked it and maybe consider leaving a kudos...  
> I crave validation bffjjdjdijxjdjsd


End file.
